Freya
Freya is Chi's older sister and Chitose's daughter Appearence Freya is a Chobit and has extremely long blonde hair with two pigtails that hang in front of her. Her ears are triangular shaped with white circles and pink roofs. Elda, (Chii) looks exactly like her because Ichiro intentionally made them twins. The best way to tell the two apart is Chii wears light clothing and Freya wears darker clothing. Like Chii, Freya is beautiful. Personality Freya, when created, had a positive and optimistic outlook on the world like a newborn child. She always wanted to learn new things and became very friendly to everything. Over time though, Freya became depressed with the pain she felt from her system; permanently making her solemn and extremely overprotective of Elda. Background Freya was originally created to be Chitose Hibiya's daughter because she could not have children on her own. Her father Ichiro gave her a special system that allowed her to fall in love with someone she chose herself and, using that system, fell in love with Ichiro. Hiding her pain, Freya eventually broke down. Before officially shutting down, Freya admitted to Ichiro how she felt; but Ichiro admitted that he loved her mother very much just like he loved her, but "Mommy" was special. This brought happiness to Freya, but the pain was just too great. In the anime, Freya never admitted her true feelings to her father, she dies and Chi tells her to enter inside her own body. Role in the Series Freya made her first appearance in Volume Four of the manga as a vision. Throughout the series, she tries to help her little sister learn about humans and feelings while also intervening when she gets herself into trouble. Because Chii has no memories of her past, she refers to Freya as "The Other Me". It is clear this bothers Freya, but she does not show it. In Volume 7, Freya finally came out with the truth to her sister about what happened to them, leaving Chii a little more confused. Nonetheless, Freya took control of Chii one last time, trying to help her and Hideki make a final decision on "The Someone Just For Me". Once Hideki accepted Chii, Freya was able to finally put herself to rest; realizing her sister no longer needed her. Relationships Freya became the daughter of Chitose Hibiya and Ichiro Mihara on December 31. She got along well with them, as she learned something new every day, and loved every moment she shared with her family. Slowly, Freya started to become depressed though, as she chose Ichiro as her "Someone Just For Me". Noticing this, Chitose asked Ichiro to make her a twin sister, Elda. Freya became happier, but at that point, the pain was just too great. After dying and transferring herself to Chii, Freya became a conscience to Elda, (at that point Chii), and mentored her with human interaction. Gallery Freya1.jpg Freya2.jpg Chobit1.jpg Chobit2.jpg chobits_Freya.jpg Freya and other.jpg Chobita23.jpg Trivia * Freya lived as a normal girl in a cross-over in Kobato. It was also created by CLAMP. * Freya seems to have a variety of advanced, unexplained abilities, from floating in mid-air and telekinesis-like movement of objects around her to releasing sonic blasts that can destroy small rooms and disableing other persocoms via a "familiar voice". It is unknown if Chii also has these abilities, though it is possible she does and simply doesn't know how to use them. * It is unknown what genuinely happened to Freya at the end of the series. During their battle with Dita & Zima, her mother tells her to erase all data with Chii shortly after returning control over her body. This could imply Freya's "heart" was deleted from Chii's mind, returning control to her in the process. However, it is also possible that the program Chii was running interrupted Freya's deleting process leaving her still intact. Category:Characters